The Man in White
The Man in White is a minor antagonist original to the Convergence Series. He made his debut officially in The Lightbringer Chronicles and The More Things Change, though he was also present at the Shareholder meeting at the aftermath of The Grand Hotel. Canon The Man in White is an enigma. Acting as the face of the Shareholders, he watches from the sides and makes deals with everyone. Only recently has he showed himself in person which is a probable indicator that very soon, he'll be ready to make his play. A jovial personality, he appears to be immortal or at least, unaffected by any weapons known as he survived an entire barrage unleashed by Felix, Locus, Azula, and Jinx together; merely regenerating to full function and making an eye rolling gesture for them to "get on with it" before he could speak. Bill Cipher recognized him and was utterly terrified of him. He's also been known to play chess with Darth Revan and is a gracious loser. This is seen in the way he applauds the survivors of the Gravity Falls incident, before he takes his leave of them. Hes also displayed a heavy disdain for the Arch Demon, claiming that after his death the Shareholders divided his power among themselves, though its unknown whether or not hes telling the truth. This has also not prevented the Shareholders from using the Order to their own ends, preying on their fanaticism to the Arch Demon. He always dresses in the same way. A white suit, spats and a top hat. All with a cane that bears the claw of some monster as its head, though its unknown as of this point if its a weapon or merely a trophy. Though he's displayed no real "powers," save a forceful word to force the Suicide Squad to sit down as well as a specialized brand to inflict pain, it's unknown just how powerful the Man in White is. He much prefers to deal and works mostly through agents, using the power of his charisma (as seen when he convinced Gabriel Reyes to switch over to his side in the story Reaper Man) or manipulation (as seen in The Lightbringer Chronicles, using Yomi Isayama as his way to keep an eye on Sweet). Pre-Convergence Previously, the Shareholders had always traditionally remained on the sidelines. But when the Arch Demon fell, they realized the power vacuum that was created was up for grabs and they quietly, set their efforts to establishing themselves as the Biggest Fish in the Pond. As soon as they were done, they next set their goals to involving themselves heavily with the events that tied around the Murder Games. In particular, the Coalition and their allies, recognizing rightfully the only force unified enough to have a chance to stop them in any form. The aftermath of Civil War and the formation of its successor prompts the Man in White to lurk, rather then take center stage. In the brief, peaceful interlude they have been preparing for the only game that matters. Plot Involvement The Grand Hotel Before the events of The Grand Hotel, it's unknown what the Man in White was doing exactly, but he was present at the time of the Shareholders board meeting, when they discussed the aftermath and displayed the gains of their deal - that being the records of The Sovionok Camp Incident and the Coalition records on all its participants. This was done for the sole purpose of gaining insight on two of their potential enemies, John Marcone and Shiki Ryougi. Though at the time, the Man in White would note the files of Krieg and Jinx, opting to keep an eye on both for future deals. The second prize was the schematics of the hotel portals, for use of their own. This was a method to transport goods and travel without the energy signature associated with the demonic, to better retain the element of surprise. The Lightbringer Chronicles Eleventh Chapter - The Grandmaster Later on, he is seen playing chess with Darth Revan, seeking to trade resources in exchange for him attacking Fallout Prime. Though he appears to have declined the deal, the Man in White reveals how suffering and violence helps to terraform worlds and enable demonic invasion. A fact seen when a Brotherhood of Steel Agent runs into a cybernetic demon in the ruins of the old town of Mercy, destroyed during The Lightbringer Chronicles and avenged by Lucifer Anghelscu. Suicide Squad Later, the cybernetic demon is revealed to have been a scout for the invasion force headed by Paladin Jackson; one of the various warlords backed by the Shareholders, as said by the Man in White. The Man in White decides to form a team of villains, ner-do-wells and those who wouldn't blink at doing the sort of work he requires. To that end, he captures Jinx and Krieg from the camp records obtained as well as Locus and Felix, both of whom like the prior two had experience in the Murder Games and proved themselves as survivors. In addition, he takes Claire Stanfield and Princess Azula. Telling them flat out he controls them now, the Suicide Squad acts as his enforcers and black ops crew, to perform the deeds to bring his plans to fruition. Reaper Man He shows up again, having been watching the fight between Soldier 76 and McCree against the Cyberdemon he lent before they vanished to Rapture. The Talon officer declines using the Shareholders resources based on what he saw, believing them too aggressive to be controlled. He then persuades Reaper to kill his superior, promising him all the resources of the Shareholders which succeeds in swaying the assassin to his cause. From the Shadows As this story continues right at the end of Reaper Man, he appears briefly at the start, finalizing his contract with Reaper. When a Talon soldier bursts into the room, he vanishes as if he was never there. The Piper in the Dark The Piper in the Dark is a story that shares more information on the Man in White. It takes place at various points in the series timeline and traces the bare minimum of his involvement, as well as places where his touch could be seen. Character Relationships * Felix - A character from Red vs. Blue'' ''who debuted in The Ultimate Game. Along with his partner Locus, the Man in White would strong-arm the pair into his Suicide Squad. * Jinx - A character from League of Legends who debuted in The[[The Sovionok Camp Incident| Sovionok Camp Incident]]. Along with Krieg the Psycho from the same incident, she too would be recruited into the Suicide Squad. * Yomi Isayama - A character from Ga-Rei who debuted in ''The Grand Hotel. ''Yomi seems to fulfill the role of the Man in White's right-hand man. Their relationship is courteous, if not entirely based on trust as she lies to him to save Lucifer Anghelscu. Trivia * The concept of the Man in White was inspired by stories of Crossroad Demons as well as traditional stories of the Loa. Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Shareholders Category:The Grand Hotel Category:The Lightbringer Chronicles Category:Welcome to the Falls